Ojos en mí
by Nayru A
Summary: Sin saberlo, ella y él se miraban mutuamente mientras se daban cuenta de los detalles que tenían el uno con el otro... FESTEJANDO LA SALIDA DEL PRIMER OVA! 1 de 4 R


Pues bien, heme aquí con un one-shot, festejando la salida del primer OVA de Tales of Symphonia. NO VOY A DORMIR HASTA VER ESE PRIMER OVA EL DIA DE HOY!!!! (Nayru mira como se baja la ova por el torrent) Yay por dormir hasta las 4 am!!!

Para este one-shot, me inspiré en la canción de "Eyes on me" del soundtrack del Final Fantasy VIII (soy asidua a los Final Fantasy) y pues siento que queda muy bien en la personalidad de esta protagonista. En fin, espero que les guste.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ojos en mí

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Viajando a bordo de un pequeño barco, Colette Brunel y Lloyd Irving viajaban en busca de las Expheres restantes que quedaban en el nuevo mundo de Aselia, la unión de Sylvarant y Tethe´alla. En los meses que llevaban viajando ya habían destruido una cantidad impresionante de ellas, y también habían hecho Key Crests para las personas que tuvieran una incrustada por culpa de los Desians.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pasado muchas aventuras y ambos se llevaban perfectamente, complementándose el uno al otro. Aun así, Lloyd era muy inocente ante los diversos mensajes de Colette. En sí, ella podía ser la imagen de la inocencia, más como es conocido, una chica se desarrolla más rápido que un chico, y Colette estaba comenzando a sentir más que simple amistad por su castaño amigo y compañero. Los detalles que ella le mandaba eran insignificantes al parecer, pero para ella eran cosas, movimientos y palabras con mucho significado para ella.

Desde la regeneración tenía ese sentimiento hacia Lloyd, además estaba superando su timidez poco a poco para agarrar valor y decirlo. Pero mientras se llenaba de valor, esperaba que las señales fueran interpretadas por Lloyd y que así no todo dependiera de ella, o que tan se diera cuenta de lo que querían decir sus movimientos o sus toques... o lo que iba oculto en sus palabras.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora? - le pregunto Colette al chico, queriendo saber el itinerario.

- Primero vamos a Luin y de ahí a Hima, no hemos explorado esos lugares.

- Oh... bien...

Lloyd le dedico una gran sonrisa. No nada más le había dedicado esa, sino muchas otras. A veces le parecía que la observaba en silencio y le sonreía, pero al voltear Lloyd no estaba. Colette lo buscaba por todo el barco o por todo el lugar donde estuvieran y siempre lo encontraba, esperándola. Y ella siempre lo esperaba también.

Desembarcaron en Luin un par de horas después, e inmediatamente fueron a comprar provisiones para ir hacia Hima a pie. En el camino comenzaron a platicar, recordando varias cosas que les pasaron en el viaje de regeneración cuando Colette aun era la elegida de Sylvarant, además de las próximas actividades que harían en Hima.

- Lloyd, quiero preguntarte algo.

- ¿Sucede algo? Últimamente andas muy extraña...

- Lo siento, es que he estado pensando en ciertas cosas... ¿No te estorbo en esta búsqueda de expheres? Digo, pudiendo viajar con Zelos, Sheena o Genis...

- No seas tonta, claro que no estorbas. Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza y deja de menospreciarte.

- Lo siento.

Agacho la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos, pero él le subió el semblante y le dio una sonrisa, para después tomarla del brazo y seguir caminando hacia Hima. El siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, la hacía sonrojar poco a poco y entonces ella ocultaba su rostro en vano, pero el siempre la miraba sonrojada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía?

A veces no creía que era de utilidad para Lloyd. Intentaba ayudar en lo que podía ya fuera cocinando, limpiando, peleando con los monstruos a veces, todo lo que fuera necesario, pero no se sentía útil. Varias veces pensó en irse sin que Lloyd se diera cuenta pero no lo hacía, porque conocía a Lloyd y el era capaz de dejar su búsqueda por andar buscándola.

- Colette, no te quedes muy atrás.

- Lo siento - ella apresuro el paso hasta quedar a su nivel - estaba distraída.

- Si te pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí - le menciono el castaño, pasándole un brazo por los hombros - además, recuerda que aun hay monstruos...

- No te preocupes Lloyd, se cuidarme sola.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a Hima. Apenas llegaron y Lloyd se puso nostálgico, recordando ciertos eventos de la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

- Aquí tuve una discusión con Kratos - mencionó Lloyd, nostálgico de cierta manera mientras le enseñaba un lugar frente a la montaña - he recordado muchas cosas en este viaje que hemos estado haciendo y extraño a los demás.

- Yo también.

Después de estar nostálgico unos minutos siguieron a registrarse en el hotel, para luego dedicar la búsqueda de las Expheres. Mucha de la gente usada en los ranchos humanos tenía Exphere, solo que sin Key Crest, así que Lloyd cargaba con unas cuantas para evitar que les pasara lo mismo que a Clara y a su madre, y en caso de que se le terminaran, tenía el conocimiento necesario para crear más.

Y no estaba solo, tenía a Colette ayudándolo, siendo un gran apoyo para él. Nunca hubiera sabido que hacer de no ser por ella, que a veces actuaba incluso como su propia conciencia. Le gustaba su mirada, su sonrisa, inclusive ese sentido tan honesto que la hacía pedir perdón por cualquier cosa.

Le gustaba Colette, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Por eso el sonreía ante su toque y se sonrojaba tomándole otro sentido a las palabras que ella le decía, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Cuando crees que terminemos?

- Aquí en Hima creo que tardaremos un par de días...

- ¿Sabes? Me encontré con uno de los sobrevivientes de Palmacosta.

- Si, desde que fue destruida muchos se fueron a otras ciudades - Lloyd termino de colocar una Crest - Listo, terminamos por hoy.

- Pero ya están en la reconstrucción de Palmacosta...

Ella sonrió y junto las manos agradeciendo a Martel que todo hubiera salido bien. Lloyd solo la miro rezar, dándole una mirada un poco tímida, para que ella no se diera cuenta de que la estaba observando.

A veces creía que al pretender ocultarlo era cuando ella se daba cuenta de sus miradas.

- "¿Alguna vez se habrá dado cuenta de cómo la miro?"

Pero ella sabía que el siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara, y a su vez, ella siempre estaría para él. Lo apoyaría y lo empujaría hacia sus metas como si fuera lo último que pudiera hacer en su vida.

- Sigues estando muy extraña Colette.

- ¿Eh? No tengo nada, no te preocupes.

- Eso es lo que hace que me preocupe.

- Lloyd - el chico la observo, ella lo miraba seriamente - estas empezando a parecerte a Kratos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo siento Lloyd, no pensé que te fuera a molestar el que...

- No seas tonta - la interrumpió - no estoy enojado - y sonrió - ya me estaba asustando de no haberme parecido a él.

- ¿Lo extrañas?

- Si... y me duele, aunque no lo parezca.

Colette se aferro a su brazo para no dejarlo solo. Al principio Lloyd se sorprendió pero luego la dejo ser. El sabía que ella quería que él se sintiera bien, y que ella no dejaría que decayera. Si el se deprimía, era como deprimirla a ella y dejar todos sus sueños atrás.

Ella quería estar cerca de él, reconfortarlo, hacerlo sentir bien. De solo pensar en eso se sonrojaba de tal manera que su blanco rostro dejaba de serlo y se volvía tan rojo como un tomate, o una fresa, o tan rojo como una manzana. Si, manzana tenía que ser, ya que Colette aun se preocupaba por esas cosas insignificantes.

- Si lo extraño Colette.

- ¿A Kratos?

- A veces pienso que debí de haberle dicho que se quedara... que nos acompañara. Pero... las palabras no me salieron de los labios.

- Lloyd...

- Y pretendo ser fuerte, como si no me importara.

- Se que te importa, te conozco bien. No tienes que decírmelo.

- Lo siento, creo que no debí de haberte importunado.

- No, no pasa nada. Sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo. Pero no te preocupes, el te quiere más que nadie en el mundo - Colette ahogo un deseo de decirle que ella también lo quería de esa forma - porque es tu padre.

De sus labios solo salían palabras reconfortantes pero si no era ella quien se las dijera bien Lloyd podía caer en una depresión. Ella lo apoyaría pasara lo que pasara.

- además, creo que Kratos no estaría muy contento si te ve decaer - le señalo - ¡Así que sonríe! ¡Aplica todo lo que me has dicho a mi cuando estoy triste! ¡Animo!

El sonrió. Ella tenía razón. No tenia porque dejarse caer, iba a trabajar tan duro que Kratos iba a estar muy orgulloso de él, y no nada más su padre, también ella.

En Hima terminaron rápido y fueron al hotel dispuestos a descansar. Ambos estaban ya acostumbrados a dormir en la misma habitación, así que Lloyd había reservado un cuarto con camas gemelas. Era tonto, pero no tanto, por eso no se arriesgaba a pedir una habitación con una sola cama, eso era más propio del pelirrojo elegido de Tethe´alla.

Colette se cambio en el baño y Lloyd en la habitación. A la hora de acostarse ella solo se tiro en la cama dando risitas como si fuera a hacer una guerra de almohadas. Esa era otra faceta que a Lloyd le gustaba de ella: su inocencia.

- Vamos Lloyd, pelea de almohadas - Ella le aventó una. El objetivo de todo eso era distraerlo de sus problemas - ¿Que dices?

- Estoy un poco cansado...

- ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Tienes miedo que te gane?

- Tonta - tomo una almohada y se paró en su cama - ¡Nadie le ha ganado jamás a Lloyd Irving en una pelea de almohadas!

- Siempre hay una primera vez.

Las almohadas volaban por un lado y por el otro, y no se sabía de dónde sacaban tanta energía. Ella estaba eufórica, aventando fuertemente la almohada, pero hubo un momento de distracción (o más bien, uno de sus clásicos tropiezos) y cayó al suelo, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Colette! ¿Estas bien?

- Si, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza.

- Déjame levantarte.

Lloyd la levanto tan rápido y tan ágilmente como si ella fuera una pluma. Ella le echo los brazos al cuello y colocó su cabeza en su pecho, cosa que le extraño un poco a él. El la abrazo.

- Tranquila, no se te hizo un golpe.

- Lloyd... ¿Crees que pueda dormir contigo por el día de hoy?

- ¿Eh? Bueno... las camas son muy chicas...

- Entiendo...

- Pero podemos bajar ambos colchones al suelo o pegar las camas...

Por compartir un momento más juntos, ambos darían lo que fueran, solo que eran un poco tímidos e inexpertos en ese ramo de los sentimientos.

Esa noche juntaron las camas, y al estar Colette abrazada de Lloyd, este pudo darse cuenta de que por más solo que se sintiera siempre iba a estar alguien a su lado, alguien con quien compartir sus experiencias, sus viajes, sus lágrimas y risas. Y quizás algo más.

- Lloyd, tengo un presentimiento.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- No sé que sea, pero algo muy bueno va a pasar, o quizás sea malo... o ambas cosas... o...

- Colette, no te preocupes - a interrumpió de nuevo, abrazándola para que se le quitara la preocupación - todo va a estar bien. Y si es un presentimiento va a ser uno bueno, ¿Entendido?

Esa fue la última conversación que tuvieron de esa forma, ya que las siguientes se convirtieron en algo más trivial. Colette tenía ese presentimiento de que lo que venía tenía algo que ver con Lloyd o algo relacionado con él.

Ella lo sabía, o por lo menos podía intuirlo.

Pero ella estaría ahí para apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias o un Yuan envuelto para regalo, en un review XD

Por cierto, serán 4 OVAS de ToS, asi que subiré un one-shot cada vez que salga una (este, otros dos que ya tengo completos, y otro que tengo empezando), cada one-shot de diferente pareja. Quizás para el OVA 2 sea Sheelos… quizás…

PD.


End file.
